Power plants generate electrical power. Most of the generated power is transmitted to remote consumers. However, a portion of the generated electrical power is locally distributed to the power plant. The locally distributed power is used to operate the plant. More specifically, the locally distributed power is used to power the various electrical, mechanical, and/or pneumatic/hydraulic systems that are needed to run and ensure the efficient and safe generation of power.
Various busses, switchgear, and power-distribution modules are required to locally distribute the power to the various loads within the power plant. If a critical component of this local distribution hardware malfunctions, fails, or otherwise becomes inoperable, the power required to run the power plant may not be available. Such unavailability of local power may have significant economic impacts on the power plant. It is for these and other concerns that the following disclosure is provided.